I Only Want You
by team boomerAANG
Summary: Vincent turned down Yuffie's offer to go together to the WRO party.  He later has a change of heart and wants to surprise her at the party.  Will he finally admit his true feelings for her?


This is my first attempt ever at a Final Fantasy story. So, I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or any of the characters.

**I Only Want You**

Tifa walked downstairs, after taking a quick shower, to start some coffee. Coffee was Cloud and Yuffie's lifeline in the morning. Unlike Tifa, they were most defiantly not morning people.

Tifa turned on the coffee maker and went back upstairs to the guest room, now Yuffie's room, to wake the young ninja up. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw what a sight Yuffie was asleep on the bed. Yuffie was laying flat on her stomach, face smashed into the mattress. Her left arm dangled off the side of the bed, while her right arm was under her face acting as a pillow. Her left leg was bent making a figure four, and the blanket was wrapped up in her legs and around her torso.

"How does she manage to sleep like that?" Tifa mumbled to herself.

Yuffie had been staying at the bar with Tifa and Cloud for four months now. Yuffie had claimed that Wutai just didn't hold the same place in her heart anymore after she got the chance to see the rest of the world, three and a half years ago. Besides, she missed seeing her friends all the time. Tifa had noticed that Vincent had been coming to the bar more often to visit ever since he heard that Yuffie was staying with them. She knew that Vincent liked Yuffie, but he would never admit it to her.

Tifa noticed that Yuffie's phone was grasped in her hand. She deducted that Yuffie must have been staying up until Cloud and Vincent returned, but ended up falling asleep. Cloud and Vincent often went to Kalm to help in building more housing and delivering supplies to those who had no where to stay after Meteor hit. Sometimes, Vincent would return to Edge and stay at the bar for a while. But, Yuffie never knew when he would just disappear again for a while. Cloud had called last night, saying that he and Vincent would stay in Kalm for the night and would return home in the morning. Tifa felt bad for forgetting to tell Yuffie that they wouldn't be home until the morning.

"Hey, come on Yuffs, it's time to get up. It's noon already! I made you some coffee."

"Mmmmm...," Yuffie mumbled sleepily into the mattress.

"Cloud and Vincent are on their way home now. You might want to change out of your pajamas before they get back."

Yuffie sat up and rubbed her eyes. She stared at the wall for a couple seconds before getting up and shuffling downstairs to get some coffee. She slowly made a cup of coffee and sat down at the bar, sighing when she took her first sip.

"What's wrong with my pajamas?"

" Um, your pajamas are even less clothing than you normally wear! You're going to give poor Vincent a stroke."

"He doesn't even like me, so why should I change?"

"I still think he likes you. Speaking of him though, are you going to ask him today or not?"

"No, it's to late now since the WRO's party is tonight. Vincent wouldn't say yes to going as my date anyway."

"Just ask him. You never know with Vincent. I think I hear them pulling into the driveway now."

Yuffie continued sitting at the bar while Tifa ran to open the door for Cloud and Vincent.

"Morning, Teef. Yuffie save me any coffee?" Cloud asked Tifa after giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"There's plenty since Yuffie just woke up. Go shower, I'll bring you up a cup in a second," Tifa stepped to the side to let the boys in and smiled at Vincent. "Morning, Vincent."

Vincent nodded and went to sit at the bar with Tifa had made a cup of coffee to take up to Cloud, she turned to face Yuffie. She raised her eyebrows and nodded in Vincent's direction.

Yuffie sighed to herself knowing that Tifa was silently telling her to ask Vincent to the party tonight. Yuffie stuck her tongue out at Tifa, childishly signaling for Tifa to leave her alone. Vincent didn't miss the silent conversation going on between them and wondered what they were talking about. Tifa laughed at Yuffie's immature action and went upstairs.

Yuffie could feel Vincent's gaze on her while she continued to sip her coffee and not talk. Vincent thought it was very unusual that she wasn't talking to him. She usually started talking to him as soon as he walked in the door. Had he done something wrong?

"Yuffie?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you so quiet this morning?"

"Just tired I guess. I waited up for you guys last night, but you never came home."

"We were to tired to return home."

"You could have called me and let me know."

"Cloud told Tifa."

"But you could have called me."

"Why?"

"I was worried, that's why!"

"About what? Tifa knew we were safe."

"Nevermind, Vincent..."

Yuffie sighed. Vincent just didn't seem to understand that Yuffie just wanted _him _to call _her_ for once to let _her_ know where _he _was and that _he_ was safe. It's not like they were dating, but Vincent knew how much she cared for him. She didn't enjoy waiting up all night, wondering if he was going to come home or just leave again without saying goodbye.

"What are you supposed to ask me?" Vincent asked.

"What?" Yuffie was confused.

"Tifa wanted you to talk to me about something," Vincent explained.

"Oh, that. Don't worry about it. It's not important."

Yuffie stood up to make another cup of coffee. Vincent's eyes swept over her body while she had her back to him. When she turned back around to face him and leaned back against the counter, Tifa was right, he nearly did have a stroke. His eyes went wide when he realized just how little clothing she was wearing. Yuffie didn't miss him staring at her body. She smirked to herself for having at least some kind of affect on Vincent. He would never admit that he was interested in her, but the look in his eyes was giving away his real feelings.

"What are you wearing?" Vincent asked angrily, not at her, but at himself for allowing him to look at her body that way.

"Pajamas. What are you getting so mad about! It's not like you've never seen them before."

"Nothing. I'm sorry," Vincent looked away ashamed.

"Hey, Vincent?" Yuffie figured it was worth a shot, so she asked, "Would you go with me tonight to the W.R.O. party?"

"No."

That simple reply sent Yuffie's world crashing down around her. He had said it like he was angry at her for even asking such an absurd question. She started to walk upstairs to her bedroom before he could notice her eyes beginning to water. "Oh. Okay. Sorry for asking," she mumbled.

As soon as Yuffie had made it upstairs and around a corner, Vincent cursed at himself. "Damn it! All I do is cause her grief," Vincent looked up surprised when Cloud was coming down the stairs. He knew Cloud had heard yell at himself.

"She likes you, Vincent."

"I know, Cloud. That's exactly why I shouldn't be around her. Even if I cared for her too, I wouldn't allow myself to be with her. She deserves better than me."

"That's crap and you know it. You're just afraid to admit you have feelings for her," Cloud argued.

"I don't."

"We all see the way you look at her. It's obvious, but somehow Yuffie doesn't have the slightest clue that you like her."

"Good," was Vincent's terse reply.

Cloud knew he had ticked Vincent off. "Just tell her," Cloud practically begged.

"No," Vincent got up annoyed, "I'll be back in a bit."

Vincent walked out the front door as Tifa was coming downstairs. "Where's Vincent going?" she asked.

"I think he just needs some fresh air."

"Alright, well Yuffie and I are about to go into town. We need to get our nails and hair done for the party tonight."

"Okay, I'll probably just hang out here while you guys are gone and get my suit ready."

"You're going to look so handsome tonight."

Tifa smiled at Cloud and embraced him. Yuffie came downstairs, dressed and grumbled at the couple hugging, "I'll wait in the car."

Once Yuffie walked outside, Tifa let go of Cloud and stated, "We have got to get Vincent to admit his feelings to her somehow soon. She's not gonna be able to wait much longer. She's already giving up hope."

"I know. He just got mad at me for bringing up that subject," Cloud frowned.

"Try talking to him some more," Tifa begged.

"I will when he comes back. You better go before Yuffie gets tired of waiting in the car."

"I'll see you later then. I love you, Cloud."

"I love you too, Tifa," Cloud kissed her gently.

Tifa walked out to the car where Yuffie was sitting in the passenger seat, tapping her fingers on her thigh in annoyance. Tifa got in the car hesitantly and started it knowing that Yuffie was about to explode.

"I told you he would say no!" Yuffie yelled in frustration looking out the window as they drove into town.

"I'm sorry, Yuffie. It was worth a shot. He's just being stubborn. We all know he likes you."

"He sure has a dumb way of showing it!"

"Vincent hasn't had the easiest love life. Give him a break, I think he's just scared if he lets you in then he will get hurt again."

"I would never hurt him..."

Yuffie began to tear up and she felt Tifa's hand grasp hers lightly. "Thank you, Tifa."

"Just give him some time. Look how long I waited for Cloud to realize his feelings. Sometimes it takes something drastic to make them realize."

"So you think it will be a long time before Vincent admits it?"

"Actually, no. I think he just needs a final push for him to accept that you mean a lot to him."

"Well hopefully he figures it out soon..." Yuffie wished.

"Let's go get our nails done and then our hair. We are going to make all the other girls at the party jealous!"

"Hell yeah!" Yuffie grinned.

Cloud had just walked into his bedroom when he heard his cellphone ringing on the dresser. He looked at the number before answering it and was surprised to see that it was Vincent calling him.

"Hey," Cloud answered.

"I need some help," Vincent stated slowly. He had never liked asking for help.

"With what?" Cloud was intrigued.

"Yuffie. I don't know how to act around her." Cloud could have sworn Vincent sounded embarrassed.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to react to her advances."

"I thought you didn't like her," Cloud pressed, smirking to himself.

"You know I was lying," Vincent finally admitted.

"Alright. Well come here and I'll talk to you about it."

"I'll be there soon."

Cloud hung up and grinned, "So, Vincent Valentine admits to falling for the little ninja." Once Vincent arrived, Cloud offered him a beer as they sat at the bar. Cloud knew it was going to be a long afternoon. He had to explain how relationships worked and he was just as bad as Vincent in that area. "Tifa would be more helpful than I will," Cloud said awkwardly.

"Yes, but she wouldn't be able to not tell Yuffie."

Cloud sighed, "So what do you wanna talk about first?"

"How do I talk to her? I never know what to say."

"Well, lucky for you, Yuffie loves to talk. So, you could mainly just listen. But, look her in the eyes so she knows that you're listening. And, say your opinion on the subject every once in a while."

"I should be able to do that. Anything else?"

"Well you've known Yuffie for a while, but you don't really know much about her. Ask her about her childhood and things like what does she enjoy doing. If she asks about your personal life, tell her."

"What if she's scared about what I tell her from my past?" That was Vincent's biggest fear. He was afraid she would never want to talk to him again after learning about his past.

"Trust me, Yuffie wouldn't be scared. The fact that you would open up to her about your past would make her like you more."

"How do I interact with her...physically?"

"You're talking about like holding hands and kissing right?" Cloud asked, blushing. He really wouldn't feel comfortable if Vincent was asking how to have sex with Yuffie.

"Yes." Vincent's face heated up due to Cloud getting the wrong impression. Vincent was defiently not ready for _that_.

"Girls really enjoy simple gestures. Like, just holding hands in public. Or, having your arm around their shoulder or waist."

"She will be satisfied with just that?" Vincent really didn't have a clue how female minds worked.

"I dunno, Vincent. She really likes you. She's going to need more than you holding her hand to prove how much you like her."

"You mean, I'm going to need to explain my feelings to her?"

Cloud laughed at his oblivious friend, "Yeah, just tell her the truth. Hold her close, wrap your arms around her. She just wants to be close to you. Mentally and physically."

"Should I kiss her?" Vincent looked away to avoid Cloud noticing his embarrassment.

"That's up to you." Vincent sighed in relief at Cloud's reply until he added, "But, it would certainly help to show her your true feelings."

"What time is the party tonight?"

Cloud, surprised to hear Vincent bring up the party, gave him a sly look. "It's at six, why? Planning on attending now?"

"Yes, but do not tell Yuffie," Vincent brushed his bangs away from his eyes, "And Cloud, I need help with one other thing."

"You need a suit? We could go buy one now."

"I can do that later. I need to do something with my hair."

"Um, Vincent, I don't know much about hairstyles..." Cloud couldn't believe Vincent was seriously asking him to style his hair.

"No, Cloud. I need you to cut it," Vincent clarified.

Cloud was shocked. He had only known Vincent with his hair this length and wondered if he had short hair before Hojo's experiment. Vincent's hair and his cloak were almost like a security blanket for him, he could hide all his emotions behind them. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Can you cut it?"

Cloud nodded and gave him a crooked smile, "I can try."

Yuffie loved getting pampered for parties, but she was to impatient to sit still for long periods of time. They had just gotten their hair done and were now getting a manicure. Tifa kicked Yuffie's shin as they sat next to each other.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" Yuffie shouted, brandishing a fist at Tifa. The woman doing Yuffie's nails slapped her fist back down and scolded her for moving when her nails were not finished.

Tifa giggled at the incredulous look Yuffie was giving the woman who smacked her hand. "Stop tapping your feet. It's annoying me. You need to just relax."

"I can't help that I'm a bundle full of never ending energy. I hate sitting still!" Yuffie whined.

"Find something else to do. Look at all the people walking around in the mall or something."

"Fine, Princess!" Yuffie mocked.

Tifa rolled her eyes at Yuffie and started chatting again with the woman doing her nails. Yuffie, still annoyed, decided to take Tifa's advice and watched the people walking around. She saw an unmistakable shock of blond spiky hair somewhere in the crowd. She knew it was Cloud and saw him heading towards the Tailor shop.

"Hey, I thought Chocobo-head already had a suit?"

Tifa turned to face Yuffie as she pointed at Cloud by the Tailor shop. "He has his at home. Wonder what he's doing there."

They both noticed Cloud talking to a man with short black hair that went just past his cheeks, as they both entered the shop. Yuffie was curious who the mystery man was since Cloud wasn't exactly known to be sociable. She felt like he looked familiar, but she didn't get a good look at his face.

Yuffie continued to spy on Cloud and the man in the shop, waiting for them to exit so she could catch a glimpse of his face. After a few minutes, Yuffie noticed Cloud exiting the shop and the man with him was carrying a bag. She watched until the man looked up for a brief moment and her heart skipped a beat.

"Vincent? No, that's not him. Damn it, Tifa! I'm even starting to hallucinate about him!"

Tifa had to laugh at Yuffie's comment. "I think he needs to tell you how he feels soon because you are going crazy waiting."

Yuffie sighed in agreement. She couldn't believe she seriously just hallucinated about Vincent being in the mall with Chocobo-head. As Tifa and Yuffie were paying for getting their nails done, Tifa looked at her cellphone and noticed it was already 5:00 p.m. "We should head home and start getting dressed soon or we are gonna be late."

"Thank Levithan, let's hurry up and get tonight over with," Yuffie complained.

Tifa frowned knowing Yuffie was dreading going to the party tonight by herself. Tifa and Cloud would have each other, but Yuffie was now going alone since Vincent turned down her offer to go together. Tifa hoped that Cloud had gotten Vincent to give in and go with Yuffie.

Once the girls returned home, they noticed Cloud was the only one there. Vincent was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Vincent?" Yuffie asked, the frown apparent on her face.

"I haven't seen him since he left this morning," Cloud lied.

He hated lying to her, but Vincent made him promise not to tell Yuffie of his plan to surprise her tonight at the party. Yuffie's head slumped and she murmured to Tifa that she would be upstairs getting ready. Tifa frowned, but Cloud smiled.

"You must know something I don't."

"Vincent is going to surprise her tonight at the party. We went and got him something to wear earlier. I was afraid Yuffie would notice us, but Vincent knew she wouldn't recognize him now. He made me swear not to tell Yuffie anything."

"So, she did see him with you earlier! He's going for her?" Tifa asked slowly to make sure she understood him correctly.

"Yeah." Cloud grinned when she embraced him tightly and thanked him for convincing Vincent to go.

Yuffie, Tifa, and Cloud arrived at the party slightly after 6 p.m. Upon entering, they were greeted by Reeve himself. "Ah, glad to see you made it. Where is Vincent? I haven't seen him in some time."

Yuffie turned her face to the side so Reeve wouldn't see that she was upset that Vincent wasn't attending. Tifa nudged Cloud in the ribs, signaling for him to make up an excuse.

"Um...He's been gone all day. I'm not sure if he's coming or not," Cloud lied, looking at Yuffie's upset face.

"Don't plan on Vincent coming, Old Man," Yuffie mumbled.

"I'm not old! Stop calling me that!" Reeve retorted. "Well it is a shame he won't be here. Anyway do enjoy the party. Dinner has already begun."

The three of them all sat down and had dinner. Around seven, Cloud asked Tifa to dance with him, which she obliged. Yuffie slouched back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest, pouting. She didn't know why, but she was still surprised that Vincent hadn't showed up. She had hoped he would change his mind and come, but no.

Yuffie watched as Cloud pulled Tifa close and wrapped his arms around the small of her back while hers were around his neck. She had to admit that Cloud and Tifa looked stunning together. Tifa was wearing a simple on strap, knee length, black dress. But, the way it hugged her curves made it look beautiful on her. Cloud was in black slacks, that Yuffie had to admit his butt looked good in. His dress shirt was a dark blue and he wore an all black tie. Cloud's bright blond hair completed the dream guy look.

"Damn it, why couldn't Vincent just come and have fun for once!" Yuffie argued with no one in particular.

"You look like you need a drink," a smooth voice said.

She looked up to notice a bright shock of red, fiery hair. It was Reno and his arm was extended out to her with a shot glass in his hand. What the hell was a Turk, their old enemy, doing talking to her. Yuffie gave him a look over quickly, concluding that he didn't look half bad. She had never really payed attention to his looks on their adventure years ago, but she had to admit now that he wasn't bad looking at all. Reno wore black slacks, a black dress shirt, and a red tie that matched the color of his hair. He had a grin plastered on his face, knowing she was checking him out.

"Like what you see?" Reno asked arrogantly.

"I'm not old enough to drink," Yuffie said flatly.

Yuffie didn't care if she was old enough to drink or not, she would drink if she wanted to. But, right now she didn't want to encourage Reno to keep bothering her. She looked away hoping he would catch on and leave her alone.

She noticed a man talking to Reeve across the room from her. It was the same man she saw in the mall, but she couldn't see his face again due to the crowded room. He was hot, actually, more along the lines of god like. He was in black dress pants with a crimson dress shirt. He certainly reminded her of Vincent. Yuffie sighed. She really wished that Vincent was here so she didn't have to listen to this Turk's ramblings.

Reno noticed Yuffie was not paying attention to him and knew who her thoughts were occupied with. "You know you're jail bait right?" Reno asked bluntly.

Wait, did Reno know she was thinking of Vincent or was he just simply referring to the way she was dressed. She looked down at her attire, if you could even call it that since she wore so little. She was wearing her favorite knee-length boots with an unnecessary amount of shoe laces. She wore a three-quarter length blouse with a back that was mainly just lacing. The blouse was the typical length of her shirts, only covering her chest and leaving her flat stomach exposed. The color of her blouse just so happened to be crimson, Vincent's favorite color. Yuffie had claimed to Tifa, that it was completely coincidental that the blouse she choose was Vincent's color.

Yuffie silently agreed with Reno, that she was indeed jail bait and laughed. Reno took this as his chance to continue. Holding out his empty hand he asked, "Care to dance?"

Yuffie thought about it for a second. Oh what the hell, Vincent wasn't ever going to show up. She grasped his hand as he put his drink down and led her to the dance floor. They chatted throughout the dance and Yuffie realized he was a pretty good guy. She had smiled and laughed the entire time.

As the song ended, she was glancing over Reno's shoulder trying to find Tifa and Cloud. When she finally saw them, her eyes locked onto the crimson orbs of the man standing next to them. "Holy shit. I wasn't imagining earlier..." Yuffie mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Reno asked completely lost.

"Vincent," she whispered as she noticed the look on his face.

Vincent looked away and seemed to be heading for the exit.

"Look, Reno, thanks for the dance. But, I've got to go now. Sorry!"

"No need to apoligize. Go get your man, jail bait!" Reno started pushing Yuffie towards the exit smiling. Yuffie turned and hugged Reno quickly. She then took off through the crowd to go find Vincent.

The young ninja busted open the door and ran outside expecting to see Vincent. The cold air hit her as she realized he was nowhere to be seen, but the cold air was nothing compared to how upset she was at the moment.

"Vincent...where did you go?" Yuffie whispered hoarsely.

All hope lost, Yuffie sat down on the cold curb in front of the door. She began to sob as she remembered the hurt look that was in Vincent's eyes when he saw her dancing with Reno. She had only danced with Reno because she didn't want to be the only person at the party not having fun.

Yuffie stiffened when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She was relieved to see it was only Tifa, but at the same time, she was upset because she had foolishly been hoping it was Vincent.

"Hey, Yuffs. What's wrong?" Tifa asked kneeling down in front of Yuffie. Yuffie pulled her knees to her chest and leaned her head forward on to her knees to hide her face. She hated people seeing her cry. when Yuffie didn't reply, Tifa looked at Vincent who had come outside with her to look for Yuffie after she had run outside looking worried. Vincent remained absolutely silent and shrugged. "Yuffie tell me what's wrong? We all saw you run outside like there was some kind of emergency!"

"I'm not in the mood to talk..." Yuffie mumbled into her knees. Needing to let it out, she suddenly yelled, "It's damn Vincent. That's what's wrong! He tells me that he won't come with me, then he shows up! He sees me dance with Reno one time and then once I finally notice him, he just LEAVES!"

Tifa noticed Yuffie clenching her fists in anger and asked, "You danced with Reno?"

"Yes, one dance. Just because I didn't want to be the only one at this stupid party not having fun!" Yuffie lifted her head a bit to look at Tifa's concerned face and started to cry again. "He just doesn't...understand. He's breaking my heart. He thinks it's just some crush that I'll get over. Tifa, I love him..."

"Well, I think he may understand now!"

Yuffie was confused by the smile on Tifa's face. It was her I-know-something-you-don't-and-I'm-gonna-rub-it-in-your face smile. Before Yuffie could even reply, Tifa kissed her on the forehead. "Come back in soon, Yuffs."

The martial artist obviously knew something that she did not and that peeved Yuffie. As Tifa was turning to go inside, she noticed Vincent still standing behind Yuffie. Vincent had a shocked look on his face as he stared at Yuffie's backside. Tifa smirked at his expression, patting him on the shoulder as she went inside.

Yuffie wiped the tears away and took a deep breath to calm herself. She stood up slowly and took another deep breath before turning around. The breath caught in her throat as she came face to face with Vincent. They both stood there staring at eachother, unmoving, for what seemed like eternity before Yuffie whispered, "Vincent."

Yuffie had never seen the look he had on his face now. Was the ex-Turk, great Vincent Valentine, in shock? His expression melted into seriousness as he looked at her and whispered, "I wish you would have never started liking me. Yuffie, I don't want to hurt you, but..."

Yuffie didn't even let him finish as she made to stride past him and ignore him. Vincent, never breaking eye contact with her, grasped her wrist gently, freezing her in her tracks.

"Let me finish. You deserve someone better than me. For God's sake, Yuffie, I'm a monster!" Yuffie glared at him, but he continued before she could disagree with him, "I'm sixty years old! What would people think if they saw us together? I don't want your good name ruined by me."

Yuffie snatched her wrist from his grip and poked him harshly in the chest replying, "You're stupid. One, you're not a monster damn it! And you know none of us think you are one. Two, technically you're only thirty! And, I could care less what people think of me. The only thing is care about is you, Vince..."

"I am stupid," was all Vincent replied.

Yuffie broke eye contact with him, looking at the ground she begged, "Just...go ahead and say you don't like me so I don't waste anymore of your time."

"You wish to know how I truly feel about you?"

"Yes...please."

"I love you." Yuffie's eyes darted to Vincent's in suprise. She couldn't have heard him right. She could have sworn he just declared his love for her. Vincent's lips turned upwards slightly at her shocked expression. "What?" Vincent asked sweetly, amused by her shock.

"What did you just say?"

Vincent leaned down next to her ear and slowly repeated, "I. Love. You."

The breath Yuffie had been holding was released when Vincent confirmed what he had said. She was speechless from the unusually close proximity between her and Vincent. Did he know how he was affecting her at the moment?

"Have I finally silenced the White Rose of Wutai, Yuffie Kisaragi?"

She slowly shook her head from side to side, signaling no, but no words escaped her mouth. Vincent chuckled because he _had_ truly silenced her for the first time since they met. Vincent placed a kiss on her forehead. "Have I silenced you now?"

Yuffie shook her head from side to side again. Vincent kissed her cheek gently, "Now?" She shook her head no. He lightly kissed her jaw, lingering for a moment before asking, "How about now?"

Yuffie's jaw felt like it was on fire where his lips had just been. She wanted so bad to just kiss him right now. But, she also didn't want this little game to end because, hell, it's felt more amazing than anything else in her short lifetime. She shook her head no again.

Vincent smirked to himself, he knew what she was doing. She wanted to see how far he would go. Vincent leaned down into the crook of her neck, just close enough for his nose to lightly brush against her sensitive skin. When she felt his hot breath on her neck, she felt a shiver go down her spine. She felt tingly all over from anticipation of what he would do next.

Vincent closed the small gap between his lips and her neck, placing three fleeting kisses down to her collarbone. Yuffie couldn't hold it in anymore. She sighed, "Vince..."

When he pulled back to look at her face, her eyes were closed and she had the look of pure bliss. It was the most beautiful expression he had ever seen from her. Vincent gently grabbed her hands, linking his fingers with hers. She opened her eyes and stared at their entwined fingers. A grin spread across her face. She had never thought Vincent Valentine would hold her hand. He just didn't seem like the type of guy that would enjoy holding hands. Vincent placed his forehead against hers. Yuffie understood what he was doing. He was waiting for her to show some sign that she wanted him to kiss her.

"Kiss me, Vincent."

Those were the magic words Vincent needed to hear. He lightly brushed his lips over hers and pulled back to just hover over them slightly. Confused over the barely kiss, Yuffie looked up and noticed his eyes were closed and he was smiling. A real smile. Was he trying to tease her? No, he was simply just giving her another chance to back out if she had changed her mind.

Impatient as always, she stood on her tip toes to crash her lips against his. Vincent responded by pulling her flush against him. He tangled his fingers in her silky hair and tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Yuffie, not expecting to be affected so much by a kiss, felt her knees go weak. Vincent tightened his arm around her waist to keep her from falling.

"I have that much of an affect on you, Yuffie?" Vincent chuckled.

Yuffie laughed, "You have no idea how much you affect me, Vincent."

"I would love to learn just how much I affect you," Vincent whispered and then added, "that is, if you give me the chance to be with you."

Yuffie once again, speechless by the man in front of her, answers by kissing him gently. She pulled away and looked at his handsome face. Cupping his cheek in her hand, she whispered back, "I love you, Vince." She finally said it. She had been waiting for years to tell him and now that she said it, she didn't want to stop. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I LOVE YOU! And, Levithan, do you look sexy with short hair!"

Vincent beamed as he watched her jump up and down, in circles, confessing her love to him repeatedly. It was so...Yuffie and he loved it.

"I have no idea why," Vincent grinned once she had stopped shouting out her love.

"Well, I'll tell you all the reasons why I love you, if you just promise me one thing."

"I'll promise anything you want, Yuffie."

"Stay with me?" Yuffie asked, serious for once.

"I could never leave you now. I've always wished you would pick somebody better than me. You deserve the very best. But, after the way you just kissed me, you're stuck with me. Forever."

Vincent placed another light kiss against her lips. Yuffie stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I only want you, Vincent."

"Well you have me," Vincent promised. He grabbed her hand and began to lead her back inside. "I believe I owe you a dance, you are my date after all."

* * *

I hope I stayed fairly true to the characters. Let me know what you thought of it. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
